


Surrogate

by mamabirb



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabirb/pseuds/mamabirb
Summary: Richie Tozier wasn't selected, he wasn't hand picked or even really considered as an option. Not even in the slightest in those fleeting moments leading up to now. He had simply fallen into place for a half baked plan that had been hatched out of desperation and want.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skepticallysighing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/gifts).



> Tags Are In Place for Later Chapters

Richie Tozier wasn't selected, he wasn't hand picked or even really considered as an option. Not even in the slightest in those fleeting moments leading up to now. He had simply fallen into place for a half baked plan that had been hatched out of desperation and want. The first pick had been Eddie, he was small, trusting and possessed a few health conditions that would probably make him more complaint.

Yet here Bill found himself with one dark messy haired boy kneeling at his feet grinning up at him with blood smeared knees and bruise speckled elbows. Those coke bottle glasses hanging haphazardly from the bridge of his nose. Bent at an angle that refused to cover both of his sparkling blue eyes that saw no danger in this moment. Eyes that always shined with something that stirred emotions within his friend's chest.

Richie was thin, yes he was taller than Eddie but he was still smaller than Bill himself. He was also a clumsy being who often found himself running face first into the fists of the bowers gang and when those glasses were so busted and broken he was blind to the world around him. Now that is just what appealed to Bill Denbrough. That was where he'd find the easiest route to achieving his goals. The dependency that came from Richie with the loss of his own sight.

With that a plan was set in motion. He'd offer to take him home and clean the wounds. Something that took a bit of convincing but Bill had his own charm about him. Not to mention why would Richie sense anything out of the ordinary when it came to Big Bill? He was harmless. He was like a protector to the lucky seven and never even once would Richie have even considered just what loss had made Bill capable of.

They stood there a top a flight of stairs. Richie’s laughter bouncing off the walls. Warm and whole hearted. A hand settled on the small of Tozier’s back, it was firm and warm. Secure in where it found its placement. Then he noticed, Bill wasn't smiling. His eyes were dull almost devoid of life, of any real emotion. Lips parted to question the shift that had taken place but there would be no time.

A force from the hand over his spine caused him to topple down the steps. Body curling in an attempt to protect soft tissue and vital organs. Some of the harsh impacts drew cries from the boy when the edges collided into him. A orchestra of cracks playing in his ears as parts of him were jerked and compressed in places and ways they weren't meant to.

When the trip came to an end he lay there. Sprawled out upon the landing only a foot or so away from the front door. Hazy blue eyes locked upon something above him something unseen in his blind state. Strands of wavy dark hair hanging in his face. Without any context he almost looked like a discarded and broken doll laying there forgotten by its owner.

For a moment Bill felt worry fill his chest at the thought that perhaps he might have killed Richie, but he took note of the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the fact that his glasses and found refuge upon the third step.

Slowly and carefully he descend the steps until he stood over his friend whose mind was still reeling from the experience to where he couldn't even register just what was happening around him now.

This is what he wanted. Someone he could break, someone he could force to depend upon him. To need him completely. So he could feel loved. Bill needed someone to take care of so he could fill the void left behind by the loss of his little brother. He needed a surrogate and the blind boy at his feet had been chosen for that honour. Wasn't he lucky?


	2. Crawl

An ache had seeped into every joint of the dark haired boy along with a numbness the had begun to creep agonizingly slow from his fingertips towards the palms of his hands like an unwanted infection. Mind spinning as little flashes and remnants of memories were rearranged in his half conscious mind to make a partially cohesive story that perhaps could be used to explain just what had occured. He remembered falling from his bike, and Bill offering to take him back to his home to clean the thin abrasions upon his knees. Now those were the least of his worries. Inhaling sent a sharp burning pain deep within his lungs, if Richie possessed any real medical knowledge he would have thought to check and see if his ribs were in their correct placement. 

Opening his crystal blue eyes it became clear his glasses we no longer part of this equation. His vision had been reduced to little more than a mass of color blurred together like the smudged paint of a canvas running together into one mass of unrecognizable mass of color. Something in the pool of color shifted, it moved into one over powering shape that loomed over him like the threat is really was. Drawing in a ragged and pain filled breath Tozier’s slightly pale lips moved to breath life to words but he was cut off by another. It was a warm comforting voice, one he knew rather well. A voice that belonged to someone that given any other circumstance Richie would have trusted his life with them.  
“You’re so Cl-Cluh-Clumsy” Bill’s voice scolded softly as the wooden step under him groaned under his weight. 

Richie’s eyes rolled back slightly as once more his mind was plunged into a lake of hazy. ‘Did I fucking fall?’ his mind questioned the situation. There was a phantom sensation down his spine on the small of his back, recalling the pressure of a hand that had been there only seconds ago before the accident. Tozier could have sworn that he was pushed but perhaps that was a false memory brought on by one of the hits his head had suffered in the fall. Doubt naturally held a place in his mind so why wouldn’t it take the opportunity to invade when Bill’s words reached him?

His head bobbed for a second as he toyed with the thought of trying to move, however the pain that tore through him quickly reminded Richie that there was serious damage done to his being. A rather pathetic whine escaping him as he tried to will himself to even bring his limbs in closer to his torso. Movement brought him back to the moment at hand. The Denbrough boy had moved in, closing the space between them now. If his friend’s vision wasn’t so far gone he would have been aware that he was know kneeling beside him. Taking note of how bent and broken his body was. 

Richie’s shirt was slightly raised showing the already deep reddish purple bruises starting to form over his pale flesh. On his right side there was a deformation where a lump had made itself known. It was the broken rib Richie wasn’t quite aware of just yet. In the silence between them he took the time to admire the scars and wounds that speckled his being. No doubt gifts from Bowers and his goons. Richie always had a way of attracting the group. It could have been for a number of reasons. Perhaps it was the fact that those thick glasses made him seem so much smaller with how they made his eyes appear far too large for his face, or maybe it was the fact he was a designated loser, or the reason that probably was the real reason which was that damned mouth of his. Little Trashmouth who without warning would fire off into a monologue of voices and crude jokes that often forced his friends to try and wrangle him in for five seconds. Which had originally been one of the reasons as to why Bill didn’t think of picking him. Too loud, too strong a will.  
This perfect picture before him however sealed Richie’s fate. Richie Tozier could be broken, he was a small being with flaws that caused him to crumble. The blindness being one of them, one that had simply slipped Bill’s mind. Without those damned things he was dependant upon others to navigate the world for him, and being the Bowers Gang’s punching bag meant he needed to be protected. Tozier needed someone and Bill needed to take care of someone. In his mind this would be a symbiotic relationship a give and take if you will. Though that was far from the real truth now wasn’t it?

A warm hand slide over the broken boy’s chilled cheek. His body wasn’t holding much warmth as blood was rushing to injury sites to try and start reconstruction of tissue and bone that had been warped. Bill’s hand felt almost scalding against Richie’s nearly frozen cheek. He physically flinched as if the touch had actually burned him when the contact took place.

“Fuck” Richie’s voice was low and trembled slightly as the words he wished to speak were now almost stuck within his throat. Piling atop one another forming a dam within him that refused to let his voice truly be heard. 

A sigh took flight into the air above both of them from Denbrough who once again almost too calmly spoke as his thumb rolled over the other’s pale cheek. “What am I going to do with you?” Behind those words some sinister darkness could be felt. It squeezed at Richie’s heart sending panic throughout his body which was refusing to function still.  
Suddenly Richie felt two things. The first being his body being shift and pulled up from the floor and the second being an almost unbearable pain. Back popping, shoulders cracking as everything was brought back to its correct resting place. He couldn’t help himself Richie screamed. It hurt like hell and it was here when his chest was now pressed into Bill’s back that he was finally informed that his rib was broken as it was now being pressed upon with such a great amount of weight he could almost hear the creaking of it teasing that it might snap even further.

The teen now carrying him upon his back called from over his shoulder. “Shut it Tr-Trashmouth” his words sharp and sudden that it did indeed catch him off guard. Bill wasn’t usually so harsh to him and the others. They were friends right? They looked after one another. Hell they had faced off against some unknown being that took the form of a clown together and now suddenly this Bill had shown up from nowhere without any real warning. Then a frightening thought settled into Richie’s mind. ‘This isn’t Bill, it’s that thing, we didn’t kill IT’ and his blood ran cold. Why couldn’t that be that answer? That, that thing had taken on the image of his friend to lure him away and kill him? To tear apart the lucky seven one by one and devoured them bit by bit as IT had promised in the sewers that day.

Richie felt sick suddenly from both the pain and his now panicked thoughts. As adrenaline began to take hold he was able to momentarily forget that he was badly injured and began to thrash about trying to tear himself free and attempt an escape from what he believed to be the clown. Bill who was already greatly annoyed with Tozier growled lowly and just let go of him. Letting his friend’s body fall to the floor once more with a loud and hollow thud. 

“Jesus fucking christ!” he screamed as he found himself landing upon his side with the broken bone at full force and with all of his weight. Instinctually his body curled in on itself trying to protect vital organs and possibly control all bleeding if there was any. There wasn’t thankfully. 

Shaking his head despite the fact that he knew full well the other couldn’t see he spoke again and frighteningly enough found that he didn’t stutter, maybe it was the odd sense of power with this moment or some other strange and unknown force that cured him of this ailment for a few seconds. “Fine, don’t want me to carry you back up stairs?” Bill thought for a moment. Richie needed to know he had a place now. That he was going to behave or things were going to be rough for him. 

“Crawl” It was a simple command but it held far more weight than it would appear. When Richie didn’t immediately show he had heard what was expected of him Bill roughly kicked Richie’s side causing him to roll over onto his back with another cry. “Are you deaf without those glasses too?” Again another harsh set of words fell from him. Bill wasn’t all too sure where all of this was coming from honestly. Most of this was like an out of body experience. Like he were watching someone in a Bill suit doing all of this and he were simply an on looker to this distorted play before him. 

Those blue eyes were now wet with the threat of tears once more, but Tozier didn’t want to cry. He wasn’t willing to show just how frightened and hurt he was just yet. There was still some pride left within him deep down in there. 

Fed up with just how slow Tozier was being Denbrough thought he should coax the boy onward. His fingers slipped into the mess of wavy dark hair where he soon took hold of a fist full of dark chocolate brown locks. Yanking his head back he pulled him along. Richie scrambling to following to ease the now blossoming pain in his scalp. His fingers bumped into the first step and Richie registered just where he was. 

“Now, I'll say it one more time nice and slow. Crawl, and if you even so much as try to stand I will throw you back down these stairs”  
Those words solidified the idea of this not being his Bill. He wouldn’t threaten him right? Whether or not this was Bill he was now presented with a choice. Listen and crawl up the steps like an animal or hold onto some shred of dignity and refuse. 

In most cases perhaps he would have fought the request but his body was already dealing with enough and something told him that the longer it took for him to do what was demanded of him the worse off his injuries were to be. Every inch of him cried out as his hand was pulled up and found its way up onto the step. For a second Richie settled there trying to mentally prepare for the journey upwards knowing full well just how much this would hurt given his current condition, however those thoughts were cut short when a foot pressed against his ass pushing him forward like one might do if they were urging a dog onwards. He stumbled nearly ramming his face teeth first into the lip of the third step but was able to catch himself just in time. 

Something behind him was mumbled but he hadn’t caught it and therefore simply dismissed it. Right now he had other things to worry about. Other things to focus on. Again he reached up and placed his hand one step above his first pulling his body upwards towards the second floor. Internally his mind was begging for him to stop already. Bone and muscle straining to keep itself from collapsing right there and then and he had hardly even moved a foot. 

‘Fucking pathetic’ his own inner self berated him as it often did when he was allowed to get inside his own head. ‘Can’t even do something so god damn simple when your own fucking life depends on it.’

‘Worthless’

That was what pushed him, not the instinct for survival. It was to prove that voice wrong. If he did then his will was still somewhat intact. A will he would require if he didn’t wish to end up as a hollow shell of who he once was. 

Every step he counted burning that number into his memory. Richie would make sure it was engraved into his very being. He was going to escape this place. He was going to get out and the first thing he needed was to remember. To focus so he could remember every inch of this blurred maze that would soon either become his new home or prison depending upon the actions he took from here.

Between every two or three steps Bill would praise him with something along the lines of “Good Boy” The words were sweet and warm like fresh honey but they made Richie feel further like an animal. He couldn’t help the heated red stain that came to his cheeks and the knots that formed within his stomach. The dark haired boy didn’t like the sensation of being treated like this. There was an embarrassment eating away at him from within knowing full well that at this point in time he couldn’t really fight this. In his mind he pictured Bill Denbrough right behind him smirking as his dark brown almost black eyes bore holes into his very soul. Taking him apart and watching his thin body move in a demeaning manner simply because he willed it, and this wasn't far from reality. Yes Bill was enjoying the sight. It was oddly pleasant to him. He considered shoving him back down. To watch his body fully break, to run his hands through his messy hair as he lay there completely unable to move, but he didn’t. Richie was obeying and that was good enough for him currently.

It took about a minute and a half for them to reach the top and for Richie to simply collapse there in the hallway.That was all the strength he could exert at this point in time everything now refused to function without rest. His blue eyes grew hazy once again as he was plunged into an abyss of darkened thoughts that whispered his own demise to him.  
‘This is it, you’ve reached the end’

If only he were so lucky. This time he didn’t fight nor protest when he was lifted from the ground and carried like the broken thing he was. He was hardly clinging to consciousness. When had Bill become so strong? When had he become like this? Someone capable of such cruelty to someone he once called a friend.

Bill didn’t see anything wrong with what he was doing. Richie had chosen to make this hard on himself hadn’t he? If he only listened from the start he wouldn’t have had to be so forceful with him. He only wished to keep him safe from the world and sadly that meant making sure Richie couldn’t escape. From this day forward he would deny him his sight. Tozier wouldn’t need to see anything anyways right? Bill had it all planned out perfectly in his mind. Richie would stay here and anything he needed food, water, comfort Bill would give it and in return Richie would love him and he wouldn’t lose Richie as he had Georgie. No this time he wouldn’t fail as he had before.

He deposited Richie upon his mattress. The sheets wrinkling as the dead weight of Tozier caused the bed to dip slightly. Half lidded eyes flicking around for any detail to inform his captive of just where he was and what was coming. As much as he wanted to know he wouldn’t get much other than the sound of someone shuffling about the room he now resided in. Richie told himself not to fall asleep to stay awake for as long as possible as he was sure the second his eyes were to close he’d die, but his injuries won him over. Denbrought watched silently as Richie passed out gently he rubbed the now slumbering boy’s forehead and then he set to work setting up for Richie’s long stay. For when we woke the real nightmare for Richie Tozier was to begin and this day would seem like a sweet memory in a photo album of fear, suffer, and broken spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Everyone for the support for this little random story that had been keeping me up at night! I hope you all enjoy what I have planned out for this story.


End file.
